Divining Fortune
by TheAzureFox
Summary: After getting completely fed up with X and his homebody ways, Y decides to take him to the new fortune-teller in town. But, little does she know, the fortunes she receives are a lot more personal than one might have hoped for…Tentshipping (X and Y), hints of ShaunaxTrevor


**A little note here but this oneshot will be Tentshipping, ak from the Pokespe manga. I know that's not probably the original name of the manga shipping, but it's one I came up with on a whim. I would've gone with Je'taime shipping, but that's for game verse only, and Amourshipping is apparently for the anime verse. Kalosshiping was also another possibility but that's just…too lazy for a shipping name (imo). Plus, I think Tentshipping kind of fits them. I mean, the only reason X would agree to leave with Y in the first place was because of the tent she set up for him so…why not? (Although, I guess Sheltershipping could be another name for it but that sounds too weird for me).**

**Oh, and there's slight ShaunaxTrevor here too (and I don't know that name of that either, but, too be honest, I don't think these two will ever end up together in the true manga ending).**

"X, care to tell me why you're staying home _again?_"

Y stood at the end of the couch, one foot placed firmly upon the arm holder. WIth crossed arms, she glared down upon the boy, an aura of frustration and anger billowing up in her. As usual, X was being his nonchalant self, caring neither for the outside world nor for the girl pestering him. He didn't even seem to care for the fact that Y was slowly ripping apart his couch with her foot.

The boy flipped a page on his magazine. "Because I can."

"_Why?_" she demanded with a twitch of her left eyelid. "Didn't you promise us all that you'd get out more? I mean, after Team Flare and all, I thought you'd be _happier_ to step out into the outdoors."

He didn't spare her a glance. "I _do_ go outdoors. I go grocery shopping once every month. Besides, you know I hate the outdoors. I can't trust _anyone_ out there, and I don't want any more incidents with the media again."

Y sighed, knowing he had somewhat of a valid point. Even though the incident with Lysandre had died down long ago, X still harbored a deep distrust of the media. His depression over the press had weakened in comparison to his reactions before the event, but it still didn't completely detach his fear from the newspeople themselves. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I know you hate the media but if you keep staying indoors like this everyone will think you're a vampire!"

_That_ time he looked up, shooting her an amused glance. However, the moment was only a fleeting one as he quickly resumed reading. "Whatever. Just do me a favor and put your legs down, okay? The underneath of your skirt is…ah, revealing a lot, to say the least."

The girl blushed at his implication, taking her leg off the couch's arm rest and holding her skirt down. "Pervert!" she snapped at him.

X shrugged. "It's not my fault if you're showing off to me, now is it?"

Y shook a fist at him.

He chuckled.

The girl narrowed her eyes, deciding towards a different approach. "How about we go visit the fortune-teller? When you were younger, you used to _love_ the idea of seeing a fortune-teller!"

"I did?" his words were anything but interested.

"Yeah. Don't you remember? You used to _beg_ me when we were kids to take you to the fortune-teller's stall whenever they came to town!" Y temporarily froze as she brought up the subject of their childhood, hoping it hadn't stirred up any bad memories from the time after the incident.

He flipped another page, unconcerned with her words. "What's your point?"

"I'm just saying that maybe - just maybe - we could go and visit the fortune-teller like your past self always wanted!" she sighed in relief.

"Not interested."

"Vampire."

X snorted. "I may be paler than you but at least I don't drink blood nor do I turn into a Noibat."

"You're still a vampire if you can't even step into sunlight," she paused for a second, "baby."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

The blonde girl frowned. "_Come on!_" she snapped. "What do I have to_ do_ to get your outdoors!"

He pretended to ponder over it for a bit before looking at her slyly. "Well, usually when a girl wants a boy to do something, they give them a kiss, right? Why not try that?"

Another eye twitch. "And just where did you get _that_ idea from?"

"Ah, you know, from all the girl romances on TV. It seems that whenever a girl wants a boy to do something for her, she usually gives him a passionate kiss and whatnot and then he usually complies."

The girl held her head with one head, slowly shaking it. _Just what kind of stuff does this boy get into? _Y questioned, her head leaving her hand as she cast a dangerous glare at the boy. X merely responded with a raise of his eyebrow. "So, are you going to kiss me or not?"

She blushed. _Is he _serious_? _"And what makes you think I'm going to do _that!?_"

He shrugged, returning his attention back to the object in his hand. X flipped another page. "You asked for a way to motivate me so I gave you one. But it's going to take a lot of motivation if you want me to see some dumb fortune-teller."

"Fortune-telling is not dumb," she sighed in exasperation, unable to tell whether the boy was mocking her or not. "It's a way of telling the future-"

"_No, really?_ I never would've guessed."

She glowered at him. "-and it's a way to check your compatibility with others, to search for your star-crossed lover! It brings you answers of the past and present, answering your questions from high and below! Plus, I hear that this fortune-teller is really, really accurate about her divinations!"

The black-haired Dexholder sighed, placing his magazine down and crossing his arms. He stared at her. "If I say 'I'll come with you' will you stop bothering me?"

"Yes," she said.

"Okay, I'll come with you."

_Too easy._ The girl grinned, waiting for him to get off the couch. However, even as a minute moved by, he never did. Instead he simply returned to his magazine and scrolled over the words. Y frowned. "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

He slouched back in the couch, groaning. X looked at her. "You wanted to hear the words 'I'll come with you'," he pointed out, "so I said them in agreement for you to stop bothering me. Now, leave me alone."

A blood vessel popped on her head. With a menacing stare, she grabbed the boy's collar and snatched the magazine from his hands. Tossing the object to the ground, she made a point to gesture towards the door of his house. "_Out._"

X sighed. "Y, you're wrinkling my jacket."

"Good."

Dragged him off the couch and he let out a little yelp. She stood hovering over him for a bit before the boy inquired:

"…Can you let go of me now?"

"Only if you actually agree to _physically _walk out that door with me to the fortune-teller," she snapped.

The boy grumbled something under his breath. Y ignored him and began to drag the boy in the direction of the wooden door. Needless to say, even if he was caught in her grip, X wouldn't go down without a fight. The boy slouched in position, essentially dropping all of his weight and letting his feet drag upon the floor.

Y continued to drag him towards the door with surprising efficiency. X changed his tactics, thrashing and flailing about in her grip like a Magikarp on land. Much to his surprise, the girl was still able to hold onto him while shoving his door open.

Instantly, the fresh feeling of wind upon cheeks welcomed both of X and Y, caressing their skin with tender care. Y took in a deep breath, enjoying the feel of sun upon her skin and the taste of grass on her tongue. X, however, seemed to think otherwise. The boy was muttering curses under his breath, his attempts to escape ending in unhappy obedience. His face was a mask of annoyance and petulance.

"Get over it," she told the boy, rolling her eyes. He shot her an unappreciative look. "We're going to that fortune-teller whether you like it or not."

"I don't."

"Be optimistic for once."

"I can't, your ugly personality is rubbing off on me."

"_Excuse me!?_"

"You heard what I said," he smirked. "Blondie."

"That's stereotyping, X."

"But I'm just being honest! You're a blonde, after all!"

She gave him a soft kick to the knee. "Get up, vampire."

"Ugly."

"Baby."

X frowned at the last word. "How am I a baby? I'm older than you!"

"Well, for one you're clearly too afraid of burning up in the sun to ever come outside. You're too dependent on Garu and Kogaru to do any work or chores. Plus, you're too stubborn and irresponsible for your own good!"

The boy across from her gave Y a not-so-amused glance. "Whatever," he grumbled.

"Baby," she huffed, grabbing his collar and once again dragging him towards their determined destination. "Come on, we don't want to leave the fortune-teller hanging, now do we?"

X gave a small protest that went unheard as the girl picked up her pace.

Minutes later, and X and Y were walking side by side into the town plaza. Y was rather relaxed while X was more reluctant, the only driving force coming from the hand that tugged insistently upon his sleeve. The boy, although no longer slouched, was wearing an expression of extreme discomfort. Y, having felt the tension between him and the environment around them, promptly picked up her pace.

_Where is that fortune-teller? _Y swiveled her head back and forth, looking for the tell-tale tent of purple. _Trevor told me that she'd be around here somewhere._

"Y," the boy next to her spoke quietly. "How long until we get there?"

The girl was surprised that he was actually going along with it. "We're looking for a purple and gold tent. That's what Trevor and Shauna told me, anyways."

"Shauna and Trevor?" X raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't that sound a bit…suspicious to you?"

"No, of course not. They recommend this for you, after all."

He didn't push the topic any further. Instead, he took his free arm and placed it in his pocket, trying to keep as composed as possible. Y's grip tightened on his sleeve. _Be patient for a little longer, X._

The two continued wandering around the Vaniville Town plaza, their gazes combing the Sunday stalls for the tent that would lead them to their desired location. After a couple meters of wandering, Y finally found it. The structure, though quaint in comparison to the stylized booths around it, was actually appealing to the eye. Royal purple velvet dressed the entire construction, the material providing a mysterious atmosphere. A gold carving of a sigilyph was painted on the front, spreading out its wings as waves of green and icy blue velvet mixed into a single aurora. She led her friend in the direction of it.

"Is this the place?" X asked, shooting an uneasy glance at the curtained entrance. It seemed like he was on edge as his body stiffened at even the smallest of sounds.

She let go of his jacket. He shot her a bewildered look. "You know…," she started, beginning to feel guilt tearing at her. It seemed she had gone a bit far if he was _this_ troubled. "If you really are uncomfortable with this…maybe we should go just go home."

He stared at her inquiringly. "Hmm, what's with the sudden change? You dragged me all the way out here, didn't you? If I walk out, wouldn't you just complain?"

"You sound like you don't care."

The male Dexholder shook his head. "Honestly, I don't even want to be here. Hell, I wouldn't even be here if you hadn't dragged me her in the first place."

"I'm sor-"

He cut her off, raising a hand. "However, since you dragged me all of this way, I might as well continue. It'd be a waste of effort otherwise, right?"

"Are you sure?"

X shot her a reassuring glance. "Let's just go in and get this thing over with."

"Right."

They both pulled back the drapes on the tent, releasing an intoxicating aroma of lavender and jasmine incense. Y found the scents calming, soothing, and she could tell from X's eased stature that he was just as appreciative at the aromas as she was. Bright candles burned in the darkness, lighting a path through red carpets all the way to the cloaked figure at the end.

"Welcome you two," the figure chuckled.

Their eyes widened. Y immediately turned to the figure and gasped. "Olympia…?"

The figure pulled back the hood of her cloak to show a middle-aged woman with strange, gravity-defying hair. Olympia put her chin upon both of her hands, violet eyes gleaming. "So, I see you two are interested in fortune-telling," the gym leader smiled, leaning forward. "What do you wish to ask?"

X turned to Y. "This was your idea," he stated bluntly.

She rolled her eyes, leaning forward. "Well, depends. How many fortunes can I ask for?"

"Well, one for each of you. Normally I'd allow more for the heroes of Kalos but this's all I can offer for the time being."

"Uh, f-first question. Will I become successful in my career as a Sky Trainer?" the girl asked.

"That's a stupid question," X scoffed.

"Well, _excuse you_," she snapped. The female Dexholder turned to Olympia. "Was that specific enough?"

The female gym leader nodded. "Of course," she stretched out her arm. Her white bracelet shuddered as it was pressed down upon the table. "Now, place your hand through this bracelet and focus all of your thoughts upon your question."

Y hesitantly put her wrist on top of Olympia's. Closing her eyes, she let all of her thoughts focus upon her career as a Sky Trainer. Her doubts for the future, her hopes, the feeling of sky pressed upon her body…all the thoughts of her hobby flowed into one single stream of brain-contained data.

Across from her, the psychic lady began to hum. The tune was simple but, somehow, the tunes erased the stream of thoughts. Her mind filtered everything else out and her brain centered upon her dream and her dream only.

"Ah," the lady spoke. "You may open your eyes now, Y."

The girl did as she was told, giving an inquiring glance to the purple-haired woman. "So, what did your powers say?"

Olympia kept a steady look on her face. "Mmm. Well, for one, you'll face many hardships in what you seek to follow. It's only natural - talent does not come in the blink of an eye. But if you opened your mind to advice from others, you and your Pokemon can provide a perfect combination in order to obtain the title of a sky warrior."

Y leaned back, head reeling. "That's…a lot to take in."

She chuckled. "X, what about you?" the gym leader asked. "Do you have a fortune you wish to know about?"

The boy yawned as he regarded the lady "How about our futures together? Can you tell us anything about our futures?"

"That's rather vague," Y pointed out. X sent her an irritated look.

Olympia shook her head and smiled. "No, it's not vague at all. Believe me. Now, X, place your wrist on top of mine and focus upon the future you seek to know about."

Surprisingly, X made no comments about doing the action. Instead, the boy merely closed his eyes and complied. Y found it almost fascinating how obedient he was in comparison to his normal obnoxious self. The calm figure before her was a comforting one, and the way he relaxed was almost like he was caught up in a pleasant dream. His breathing calmed to a slow and steady beat, falling in place alongside Olympia's melody. The lady made a few motions, waving her hand over her bracelet while her eyes tightened.

"Ah," the lady spoke abruptly. "You can open your eyes now, X."

The boy opened them, blinking with intrigue. "What did you see?"

"To put it simply, you two," Olympia slid her gaze from X to Y and then back to X with a smirk.

X looked taken aback. "But, I meant _all_ of our futures," he protested, his voice growing a bit desperate. "As in Shauna and Trevor and Tierno and not just us!"

The female Dexholder looked at her partner with curiosity, wondering why he was specifying his question. He should've known that a inquiry as vague as that would've easily been interpreted as something else.

Olympia seemed amused. "That's not exactly where your mind was at, now was it?"

"But - I - what?" the boy spluttered in confusion.

The lady waved a dismissive hand at him. "To carry on, your future discusses you and Y together. It seems that both of you are connected by a red string. But, whether you choose to place that string around your necks or around your pinky fingers is an entirely different discussion*. It's all in the cards, but both of you have to play them the same for the decision to come to an end."

"A red string around our necks…?" the girl echoed.

X's eyebrows furrowed and she observed him with interest. "Well, a red string around our pinky fingers means…oh."

He looked away. The female dexholder turned to him. "What?" she exclaimed, turning to Olympia. "What does it mean?"

"That's not for me to divine," the lady laughed. "You've used up all your questions, my dear hero. However, if you so wish to have advice, I would caution that your emotions are of great concern. They make who you are and they make up your relationships with others but they can also cause major disturbance. Blow up, and you may just find yourself swept away."

She turned to the boy Dexholder. "As for you, boy, I suggest you stop denying everything. You've realized it already, haven't you? The incident changed you, yes, but it also opened your mind to the world! Don't stall and take the few chances you have into your desired future!"

The boy glared at the gym leader. Without any warning, he grabbed at Y's exposed wrist and began to drag her towards the exit. "We're leaving," the black-haired trainer proclaimed.

Y swore she saw a hint of pink of his cheeks. She thought about calling him out on it but stopped. The boy seemed frustrated enough as it was. Instead, she simply called out to the boy. "But, X! I want to know what she means!"

"We're leaving," he repeated. His grip on her flesh tightened. "Honestly, even if its run by a gym leader, fortune-telling is still a sham!"

"Well, I don't see why you should be so upset about! You clearly knew that going in so what's the fuss? All she did was tell our futures."

The boy froze. Slowly, he turned to her. "Did you…understand what she was telling you?"

She shook her head, a bit puzzled by his sudden question. "No, I'm not quite sure what she meant. All she said sounded like riddles to me."

X let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, that's good," he gave a nervous chuckle. "Anyways, we should hurry home."

"Tired already?" she teased. "Or are you just embarrassed by the fact that you can't understand Olympia's divinations either?"

The black-haired trainer sighed. "That's not what I was embarrassed by," he muttered.

"Hmm?"

"Let's just go back to my house already. I need a nap before I'm blinded by all this sunlight."

"Vampire," she mocked.

He placed a hand on her head. She glared at him. "Blondie," he jeered.

"You're an idiot."

"Says the idiot."

The girl paused.

"X?"

"Yes?"

"Please shut up."

Meanwhile, behind Olympia's tent sat two teenagers with a Furfrou and Pikachu. The single female of the duo kicked her legs back and forth upon the brick wall, observing her partner's device with interest. Upon the screen were the faces of two people, X and Y, as they chatted with Olympia to have their fortunes told. Currently, the pair were watching the second fortune that was being given, their eyes glued to the screen with a great amount of attention.

"…whether you choose to place that string around your necks of pinky fingers is an entirely different discussion. It's all in the cards, but both of you have to play them for the decision to come to an end."

"Interesting, interesting," the girl commented. "This is certainly entertaining, Trevor. I'm glad you thought of it."

"Well you were curious too, weren't you? About X and Y, I mean," the boy asked while fidgeting with his device. "Those two are quite a pair, after all."

Shauna leaned back, popping a bubble of gum. "Hmm, yeah. I'm surprised those two are still standing as friends. I mean, with all their squabbling you'd think they'd be married already! Well, as long as I'm entertained I suppose it's fine."

"It's almost frustrating that X can't even admit how grateful he is to her. I mean, she practically saved him and the region itself!"

"Don't forget about us," Shauna sighed in irritation. "We saved Kalos too, you know."

"Yeah, but not nearly as much as X and Y did!"

"…You're too modest for your own good."

Trevor smirked at her. "What? Am I destroying your ego?"

The girl reached a hand over to flick Trevor on the forehead. The boy winced, rubbing the spot with a hand. "Violence hurts, y'know."

"Don't be such a crybaby."

Trevor frowned at her before turning his attention back to the device. On it, X was listening to Olympia with shock written all over his face. The boy stared at the screen (which was in the direction of the gym leader herself) before turning his head away. Y gave her friend a look of interest before her attention was quickly swayed by the other resident of the room.

"What?" the blonde trainer asked with frustration evident in her voice. "What does it mean?"

Shauna popped another bubble. "Y's an idiot," the girl began to run her fingers through her Furfrou's pelt. "Y is a _big _idiot."

"What did you expect? Olympia's not exactly being helpful but I think X does seem to know what she's implying."

"Hmm? Oh so he does," she leaned forward to see X's conflicted face. "Fascinating."

Trevor gave her a weird look but didn't say anything as he, too, gave his attention to the live feed that went through. The pair stared intensely at the video, smirking every once and awhile as Y grew frustrated and X more willing to escape. He was surprised when, finally, the boy Dexholder stood up and snatched his companion's wrist. Without any regard or courtesy towards their entertained, X walked towards the door, dragging a reluctant and puzzled Y with them. Trevor almost understood the girl's exact feelings, pondering over why X was so eager to get away. Shauna, however, kicked her feet upon the wall as she withdrew a leather bag from her satchel.

He scowled, knowing exactly what that bag was going for. The girl, on the other hand, seemed rather pleased as Olympia walked out from behind the tent. "Done yet?" Shauna asked with a grin.

"You know I am dear," Olympia sighed, picking off a small square object from her hairline. She tossed it to Shauna and the brunette caught the mini camera with ease. "You were spying on those poor kids with this, after all."

"Guilty as charged," she tossed the bag to the gym leader. "Though, you're just as good as an actor. Those fortunes _were_ pretty amusing, even if you made them sound like they _were_ real."

The purple-haired lady caught it as easily as Shauna had with the camera. A loud _clink_ was heard from inside the object but no one paid it any mind as it was deposited inside her white cape. Olympia frowned up at the girl. "Those fortunes weren't fake, you know. My divinations are meant to be read as accurate as possible."

Trevor quickly exchanged a glance with Shauna before turning to the gym leader. "But I thought that those were just lies?" he demanded. "Weren't we just paying you to entertain them?"

Olympia chuckled. "You mean to entertain _you_," Trevor blushed while Shauna gave an innocent smile. "But, no, I never lie. Those futures that I gave them…well, I have no doubt that they will become important for any of those two to know."

"So, you weren't just toying with those two?" the girl trainer inquired. The gym leader smiled. "Man, I knew your fortunes sounded too complex to be true! Anyways, thanks for delighting us!" she paused and then gave a sly grin. "Torturing these two should really be a past-time of mine!"

The orange-haired boy next to her gave a creeped-out look. "I sometimes can't tell whether you're a sadist or something worse."

She flicked his forehead. "What do you think?"

"Definitely sadist."

"Ooh, really now?"

"Um…yes?"

Shauna beckoned to her Furfrou. "Use Bite on this idiot."

"S-Shauna!"

Olympia gave a sigh as the dog chased after a fleeing Trevor. Instead of helping her client, she turned towards the girl of the duo and nodded her head. "I know you two will find happiness together someday."

And, without leaving time for Shauna to say anything more, the lady teleported away. Puzzled, the brown-haired girl tipped her head to the side. "I wonder if she meant for the both of us…?" However, the girl didn't bother to think about it anymore. Instead, she hastily stood up on the wall and wandered after Trevor. _It's not like she's implying the same thing as she did for X and Y._

The girl continued walking, pondering the possibility of Olympia's fortunes. And, as her gaze caught the sight of an Xatu flying overhead, she finally remembered something that she had heard from long ago.

_Olympia's fortunes are always correct._

***Essentially, the whole red string connected by the neck to neck or pinky to pinky means two things. With pinky to pinky it's a bit more obvious because it's based upon the myth of the red string of fate. In Japanese culture, this string is tied to the pinky fingers of two people destined to be forever lovers, the string meaning that, whether across time or space, these two people will always have the strongest bonds. Neck to neck is similar to that but more in the opposite sense. It's a made-up term that's meant to represent the fact that two people could be forever enemies, as the string around the neck could easily "choke a person to death" if the other wills it. So, essentially what Olympia is saying is that, X and Y can admit to liking each other or forever plunge themselves into a loathing relationship with each other. It all just depends on how they respond to the other's feelings, really.**

**Anyways, another one-shot is finished! Though, admittingly, this isn't my best one. I'm practically just guessing the character traits for X, Y, Shauna, Trevor, and Olympia after their story pans out. Though, my reasoning for each of them is based off of what I've seen so far (I've managed to "read" a few of the raws before).**

**X, during the storyline of the manga, is a character who (outside of his depression) seems to me as a sarcastic character who cares for his friends. In a way, I see him as the type to tease Y for her unique reactions while also testing out the limit of the other's patience. I also see him as a bit of a grump. **

**Y, on the other hand, seems almost like a outgoing and easily-annoyed type with a tendency towards calling out X on the different things he does. She, personally, wants to see him smile and enjoy himself but hates the fact that he's so tied down to his house that he refuses to do things ever after their journey has finished and his depression has faltered.**

**Shauna, during the course of the manga, does not seem as bubbly and air-headed as her game counterpart seems to make her. She is more relaxed yet **_**serious**_**, caring for her friends but more with an apathetic attitude than anything else.**

**Trevor seems to me to be like…well, Trevor. An enthusiast in observing Pokemon but more on the timid side. He also appears to be nerdy but quite responsible and loyal to his friends as well.**

**And, as for Olympia, I'm not sure she's even in-character as for how she's going to appear in the manga. In the games, she apparently speaks in haikus but, obviously, I scrapped that idea here. It'd only be harder for me to write her much less pull off the whole divination idea without making it sound like nonsense.**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**-TheAzureFox**


End file.
